


Immortality, My Darling

by Hallie_Blue



Series: In the Name of Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But highly inspired by scenes in 6x17, Character's Homework assignment format, Future Fic, Gabe kills Theo in this, Gen, Intentional lack of character name use, Liam Dunbar Writes about the War with the Hunters for his english class, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Basically Liam has to "write a short story about an abstract concept (immortality, love, hate, fear, ect) from an uncommon perspective" for an English assignment after everything with the Hunters is over and done with.He chose immortality and uses a certain moment of the war against the hunters and the Anuk-ite as inspiration.





	Immortality, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say I was inspired by tonight's episode again. 
> 
> Theo and Liam have such a beautiful dynamic and I'm really appreciating Andrew Matarazzo's portrayal of Gabe in 6x17 so I felt I needed to do Gabe justice as the well acted and carefully developed antagonist he is and have him be the one who picks up on Theo being Liam's anchor and using it to his advantage.
> 
> Also: I wrote this in like an hour and it's unedited but I wanted to post this so here it is.

Liam Dunbar

English 104, Period 5

Mrs. A. Channing

Sept. 10, 20XX

 

Immortality, My Darling

 

Immortality is not fairytales and happy endings. Immortality isn’t about falling in love and living happily ever after. Immortality isn’t even living forever in the physical sense... but most people won’t believe that. Why would they? That’s what they’re taught after all. 

 

Most people won’t believe it, but it turns out immortality looks a lot like an eighteen year old boy who’s navy blue Toyota Tacoma is parked in your parent’s driveway but you know you’ll never see again. It’s the way you can still taste his scent on the air long after he’s gone and the way he lingers in your memory even now, leaving you filled with a longing for his company you never had when he was standing right next to you. 

 

Immortality is the ghost of a smile that you see when you close your eyes because you know, looking back, that you’re the only one who ever got to see it, and now, you’re the only one who ever will.  Immortality is the way he used to look at you and only now realizing what it meant. 

 

Immortality is a grand total of seven letters long, making up three words you'll ever bother to say now...because what's the point in speaking to someone who can't hear you? Immortality is the split second between holding hands and letting go where his fingers tighten around your own. It's the fraction of a fraction of a second where his hand is gone slack but his fingertips haven't yet lost full contact to your hand. It's the feeling you have for months to come where you cannot help feeling that his hand should still be interlocked with yours.

 

Immortality is “don't look back. Whatever happens don't look back”. Immortality is a promise you'll both make it out alive but only one of you does. Immortality is that second when his heart stops beating and feeling yours shatter because of it. It’s hearing his last breath and knowing that it's his last. It's that his last words were to leave him so you do even though you want to stop dead in your tracks because what good is surviving if he's gone? Immortality is when you only realize you can't live without him until after he's dead and gone. 

 

Immortality is hearing the sound of a gun being locked and loaded somewhere behind you both as you run. Immortality is the crushing realization that he was your anchor in the seconds after some asshole you used to play lacrosse with shoots him in the head like he's just a rabid dog or wild game that he's been tracking for sport instead of a person. 

 

Immortality is being the one to identify his remains when the world decides to go back to acting like nothing is wrong a few weeks later. It's cataloging every happy memory with him you can grasp because there are so few of them (why are there so few of them?) because now those few moments of genuine happiness are all you'll ever have. 

 

Immortality is having to hear from people who'd have said “fuck you” to his face talk about how much fun they had as kids. It's the stories people tell of how awesome he once was now that he can't hear it. It's standing alone by a simple understated grave that reads “You will always be my favorite almost” just below his name and lifespan. 

 

Immortality? 

 

Immortality is all the things we never said, should have said, wanted to say, but we thought we had time. 

  
Immortality is thinking ‘I could have loved you’ when saying ‘goodbye’.

**Author's Note:**

> While I will most likely not be writting more of this fic specifically, I feel I should give some follow up info: Mrs. Channing gives Liam an A+ on this assignment, but calls his parents into the office to discuss his mental health and making sure this knowledge about Liam's mental state is brought to their attention. She does the same with any and every student who seems to use the negative effects of the civil war that Beacon Hills is attempting to ignore like it always does. 
> 
> The other students who make that list are: 
> 
> Mason Hewitt (who writes about how "strength is all encompassing helplessness"), Corey Bryant (who writes about how "fear is a spectator sport"), a freshman named girl Edith (who wrote about her brother Edgar's death in a piece called "how to mourn the living"), Nolan (his assignment being about how "Peace of Mind tasting alot like regret") and surprisingly Gabe (who writes how "love is a guilty conscience and blood you cannot wash away").


End file.
